


Жеребец

by victor_reno



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Опаздываая на вечеринку, не ходите в туалет вдвоем х)))
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Sungjoo
Kudos: 1





	Жеребец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlenLorence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenLorence/gifts).



-Сынёоонииии, - простонал Сонджу, запрокидывая голову назад и чуть не ударяясь ею о стену туалета.   
-Чего? - тот вскинулся, с громким чмоком выпуская его член изо рта. Слюна потекла из уголка губ по подбородку, Сонджу протестующе захныкал. - Не отвлекай тогда!   
\- Сынёооонииии, - продолжал тот, мотая кучерявой рыжей головой из стороны в сторону. - Мы опоздаем.  
\- Мгхма. - раздалось снизу.  
\- Сюань нас точно прибьет!  
Сынён поднялся с колен, отряхнул ладони о подол коротенького платьица , приблизился к лицу Сонджу и поцеловал его, проникая в теплый рот соленым языком.   
\- Дурак. - промурлыкал Сынён, задирая свое черное в блестках платье до шеи и прижимаясь к его груди своею. - Трахаться будем?   
\- На тебе трусов нет. - шепнул тот, впиваясь пальцами в пухлые голые бедра.   
\- Удобно, да?  
\- Повернись, пожалуйста.  
\- Держи... Погоди, дай, сам надену.  
Пальцами скользкими от смазки, Сонджу ткнулся между ягодиц Сынёна, потянул его к себе, медленно входя, выдохнул, ругнувшись.   
\- Ой... - жалобно застонал Сынён, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные накрест руки. Сонджу потянул его за цепочку чокера, заставляя обернуться: помада смазалась, губы опухли, в раскосых глазах вскипели слезы.  
\- Ну чего ты, а... - Сонджу приник к нему, прижимая собой к стене, тот вскрикнул, подаваясь задницей назад и закатывая глаза от удовольствия.   
Кто-то стукнул пару раз в дверь, Сынён, закусывая губы, чуть не сполз по стенке вниз, кончая, Сонджу прикусил его плечо, выбивая низкий стон.   
Пошуршав бумагой, Сынён вытер руки, отдышавшись, чмокнул Сонджу в рот и щеку.   
\- Жеребец.  
\- Иди ты. - тот рассмеялся. - Опаздываем.


End file.
